


【根菜兄弟】拉蒂兹与卡卡罗特

by Ladybugszippers



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers
Relationships: Raditz & Son Goku (Dragon Ball)





	【根菜兄弟】拉蒂兹与卡卡罗特

拉蒂兹刚出生的时候一头漆黑长发毛绒绒的像只小猫，他的母亲姬内时常夸奖他可爱，父亲巴达克虽然不苟言笑却也在他出生后抱过他，襁褓中的拉蒂兹大概是感受到了父亲于是在梦里甜甜地笑了。  
对于“弟弟”这个概念拉蒂兹是很陌生的，他看到母亲抱着一个发型与父亲如出一辙的小婴儿时不禁问道：“妈妈，这是谁啊？”  
“拉蒂兹，这是你弟弟卡卡罗特。”  
“弟弟？”  
“对啊，你看他长得是不是很像你爸爸？”  
拉蒂兹没说话，他不想回答这个问题。  
拉蒂兹不喜欢这个弟弟，他很小，不会说话，只知道哭，但是哭了之后母亲姬内就会将他抱在怀中柔声细语地哄到睡着；成长地又慢，都几岁了还出不了育儿舱，拉蒂兹时常踮起脚尖趴在育儿舱外看着这个小婴儿，脸上挂满了不屑；卡卡罗特还很弱，明明他们的父亲巴达克是很厉害的战士，拉蒂兹自己也在刚出生时被判定为有望成为强大的战士从而被安排进精英训练小队，可是卡卡罗特简直弱小地不像话，一点都不像个战斗民族的后代。  
但是卡卡罗特样貌上最像父亲，昭示着他就是巴达克的亲生儿子，拉蒂兹看着镜子里的自己，除了眉眼五官以及天生就有点凶的眼神比较像父亲外几乎没什么相像的地方。  
真讨厌啊，卡卡罗特，明明我才是爸爸值得骄傲的儿子。  
多年后兄弟在地球上重逢时，卡卡罗特俨然已经和父亲一模一样了，拉蒂兹一直隐藏在心底里的阴暗感情再次萌生，从见到弟弟的那一刻起拉蒂兹就已经完全不在乎来地球找卡卡罗特的最初目的了，他现在只想亲手毁掉眼前这个仅仅只是存在就让他极为不爽的男人。  
卡卡罗特，别怪哥哥我狠心，这全都是因为你。  
他本想这么说，可是卡卡罗特尽管战力不高没什么能威胁到他的，可是那个那美克星人还有卡卡罗特的儿子——自己的侄子——以及卡卡罗特，竟然一而再再而三地让自己吃惊。最后他与卡卡罗特一起被那美克星人的魔贯光杀炮击穿。  
才不是这个结果啊！拉蒂兹心里在疯狂地否定着。要死掉的是卡卡罗特啊！他才不要死啊！  
“你疯了么！卡卡罗特！”  
“啊……你跟我一起去吧，哥哥。”  
这是拉蒂兹第一次听到卡卡罗特叫他“哥哥”，竟然是在两人的死斗与临死之前，恍惚间想起当初小婴儿状态的卡卡罗特时常爱哭，却在看到拉蒂兹的时候笑得很开心，肉乎乎的小手伸过来想要摸拉蒂兹晃动的尾巴，而拉蒂兹因为不喜欢这个小猴子甩了个脸色直接走开了留下满脸委屈的卡卡罗特。  
真是让人讨厌的弟弟啊，卡卡罗特，明明是个战斗力可怜地要死的下级战士。

fin.


End file.
